Hard Times
by iJustice
Summary: After Buu Saga. Gohan and Videl have just realised the love in their relationship, and GS1 and GS2 are having a tough time, expecially with Cell on the scene! Plus a mystery enemy. Ch.2 Finally up! after like almost a year, SORRY!


Hi, this is my first fanfic so bare with. Don't worry though, my fics will not be like others(no offense if you are new, you'll get better) where there will be ten mistakes per line or where it goes radically wayside from the storyline of DBZ. Like G and V being 16 or something, When they meet Gohan was 18 and Videl was 17. Anywho, this story is about Gohan and Videl(of coarse)about two months after the Buu saga(I saw all of the Buu saga in JAP and they had subtitles so I know What I'm talking about)and they are just getting the hang of peaceful life again, but they still have to protect the city, later on Cell and Brolly will show up and their will be big fights. Yes I know their both dead and cramming them into one story will make it seem weird but in this story it will make a lot of since how and why they come back. Will their love for each other keep them alive or will it perish like them, find out in Dragonball Z, coming next!  
  
Hard Times by Great Saiyaman  
  
  
  
"I…AM….THE…..GREAT SAIYAMAN!!!!!" Gohan announced as he did his usually rather embarrassing poses. All the reporters and policeman sweatdropped as Videl just held her hand up to her mouth trying not to laugh. 'I should really help him with those poses' Videl though.  
  
It was almost two months since Majin Buu and life was practically back to normal, or as normal as normal gets with Gohan and co. About a month and a half ago, Gohan and Videl finally said they loved each other and then shared their first kiss. It was both of their most treasured moments.  
  
The reporters and police left the scene with the criminals in tow and Gohan and Videl flew back to school. They both rushed back to their class and took their seats.  
  
" Hey girl, how'd it go?" erasa said, " OK, but I don't think I'm ever going to be able to spend much time alone with Gohan and I think I'm going to breakdown soon if this crime wave doesn't slow down soon." She replied, defiantly showing she was tired.  
  
The last class went on as normal, sense Sharpener knew Gohan was Saiyaman and the gold fighter, he didn't have much jokes or smart remarks to say to Gohan. He actually had a little respect for him. After School let out, Gohan and Videl were flying to Gohan's house to study for a big math exam coming up.  
  
" Thanks for helping me study Gohan, with all the crime lately I though I would never be able to study." " No problem Vide." Gohan stopped in his tracks. He had a confused, concentrating look on his face." Gohan, what's wrong?" Videl asked, looking a little worried. ' Was that…Cell's energy signal? No it can't be, Piccolo said he couldn't detect Cell's energy after our fight. Plus dad said he had to fight cell in the other world, so it can't be him, could it.' Gohan thought. " No…nothing Videl, sorry." " If you say so." Videl said. ' I'll have to watch him a little more closely for a while. I hope nothings wrong. I don't know what I'd do if another Buu incident occurred.'  
  
They both shrugged it off for now and continued the flight home. When they got there they couldn't see Goku or Goten anywhere. Suddenly, Goten came souring right in front of Videl." AAHHH. GOTEN DON'T DO THAT!!". Goten came to a halt and turned around to face the slightly angered teen. " Sorry Videl, me and daddy were just training and I was trying to get away from him" Goten said with a sad face. " It's OK Goten,I didn't mean to yell, you just scared me that's all." " OK." Goten replied instantly feeling better. Just then Goku came over to them. " Hi guys, how was your day?" He said in his usually Cheery mode. " great." Both replied in a not so cheery mode. " Sounds like you had a lot of work huh." " Sure did, with all the criminals still taking advantage over all the confusion and fear of Buu its like we don't even get a day without crime anymore." She said. Gohan finally piped up " yeah, I mean it got so bad to where I had to tell all my teachers I was Saiyaman and bribed them not to tell anyone else, its crazy." With that they went inside and found chichi in the kitchen doing dishes. "oh, hi son, Videl, how was your day." " grrrrrrr" was their only response as they went up to Gohan's room to study as chichi just stood their with a sweatdrop on the back of her head.  
  
"We have to find a way to get a break soon or at least slow this crime down." Gohan said as he plopped down on his bed. " Its just getting worse and worse." She said getting up closer to him. She leaned up and kissed him passionately. They brook the kiss and just looked at each others eyes. " We just don't get to do this much anymore, do we." Gohan said. " No we don't, and I miss it." " Me to." Suddenly Gohan's eyes went wide and he sat straight up. " what's wrong Gohan, is that thing that happened earlier happening again, you know the thing you didn't tell me about." She said with an angry look. " I can't believe it." " What, tell me." She said.  
  
" Earlier I felt Cell's energy, it was the same unmistakable signal except stronger, this time it was even stronger than before, a lot stronger." This spooked Videl and she scooted a little closer to Gohan. " Is he here on earth." He didn't have time to answer as his father came bursting into the room with Goten right on his heels. " Did you feel that son." Goku said with a serious look on his face.  
  
" yeah, yeah I did. But how dad cell is dead, I killed him." " I don't know Gohan, but the only way we could have felt his signal is if…..  
  
he's alive!."  
  
  
  
How did you like that. The other chapters will be put up as I think of them so it might take a while, so be patient. R/R please. Oh and I accept flames. 


End file.
